


the favourite child

by June_loves_fanfics (June_loves_Fanfics)



Series: Sbi family [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, I love their dynamic, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade and Wilbur are twins, Tommy is a little shit, i'm working on another wilbur&phil centered thing tho, kinda idk I was projecting, pls tell me if i need to add triggers or smth i'm bad at this, sbi, sbi family, sbi family angst - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, techno's a good brother, this may be dream smp but idk it doesn't reference anything anyway, wilbur thinks he's not good enough, young sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_loves_Fanfics/pseuds/June_loves_fanfics
Summary: what happens if tommy snitches on wilbur?just some sbi family brainrot with a bit of fighting and comforting
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sbi family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192820
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	the favourite child

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and when I read it just now I realized it was actually kinda good so here we are lol  
> techno and will are about 12 in this and Tommy and Tubbo around 6

"Wilbur!"   
Phil's voice echoed through the house, making Wilbur flinch.   
The way his father yelled his name didn't mean anything good.   
In a second, he went through everything that he may have messed up but couldn't find anything that could have made his dad this angry.   
Then he flinched again at the memory that suddenly popped into his head.   
Tommy had annoyed him the entire day, and earlier, he had lost his nerves.   
Could have Tommy snitched on him? 

"Wilbur! Come here in an instant!" Phil yelled again. Will pulled a face and left his bedroom.   
When he reached the living room, he grabbed the door frame, hesitating to enter the room.   
He leant against it, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before trying his best to put an unbothered, mildly annoyed expression on his face before entering. 

  
Phil was stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed and a face of stone.   
And, just as Wilbur expected, Tommy was hiding behind his legs, crocodile tears in his eyes.   
Wilbur stepped forward and kept his eyes fixated on the ground.   
"I suppose you know why I called you?" Phil asked, voice cold.   
Wilbur stayed silent.   
"Can I at least expect you to look at me while I talk?" Phil raised an eyebrow.   
Will's head snapped up, and he had trouble keeping the defiant expression on his face.   
He hated when his dad got mad. 

  
"Tommy told me you've been mean to him."  
Now rage filled Will's body.   
"Tommy has been bothering me the entire day! He was running in and out of my room the entire time and was annoying me and I just told him to fuck o-"  
"Wilbur!" Phil cut him off, voice sharp like the sword he fought with, cutting straight through any kind of tough, untouchable facade that Wilbur had been keeping up.   
Phil's brows were furrowed, and he looked furious.   
"I do not tolerate this language! You apologize to your brother this instant!" He demanded. 

  
Wilbur's hands formed fists as the tears shot into his eyes.   
"Tommy bothers me all the time and never gets told off for it but the second I say anything I get in trouble!" He yelled at his father, "I know I'm not your favourite, I'm sorry for whatever I've done to make you dislike me!"  
With that, he turned around and stormed off, slamming the living room door.   
He could hear Phil yell his name, but he just ran to his and Technos room and threw himself onto his bed, sobbing hopelessly. 

A while later, he heard the door open.   
His head was buried in his pillow, shutting out all light.   
"Go away," he mumbled, the pillow muffling the sound.   
The door clicked shut, and footsteps approached his bed. 

  
"Go away!" He tried again, this time lifting his head a bit and catching a glimpse of the person.   
He groaned and sunk back into his pillow as he recognized his twin brother.   
"Oh it's you."

  
"Indeed." Techno sat down on the bed and laid a reassuring hand on Wilburs back.   
"What happened?" he asked softly, "I just heard you and dad yell and then the door slamming."  
Wilbur groaned again and turned onto his back to look at his brother.   
Techno offered him a hand, and Wilbur pulled himself up, sitting cross-legged in front of him. 

  
"I dunno," he shrugged and pulled at the covers to not look Techno in the eyes.   
Techno sighed.   
"Will." He placed a hand onto Wilburs, stopping his motion and making him look up. "Talk to me."  
Wilbur took a deep breath.

  
"Tommy was running in and out of here the entire day and being bloody annoying."  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
"So I told him off, but that idiot went straight to dad and snitched and I got yelled at again even though it was his fault. And I kind of lost my nerves."  
"What did you say?"  
Wilbur winced at the fresh memory. Phil's eyes had gone from angry and cold to hurt in a second, but it had all gone too fast for him to even register properly before he was in his room again.   
"I... kind of told him that I knew he hated me and liked you all better." Wilbur mumbled.   
"What!?" Techno raised his voice in surprise.   
Wilbur shrugged and looked away. 

  
"It's quite obvious that you're his favourite. Tommy is excused for everything because he's so young and Tubbo-"   
"Tubbo's just Tubbo."  
"Yeah! See what I mean?"  
"But-" Techno shook his head "-what in the world makes you think that I'm his favourite?"

  
Wilbur laughed.   
"Do you want me to flatter you so badly? You're smart, you're strong, you're an amazing fighter, you step into dad's footsteps!"

  
Techno looked at his brother, who averted his gaze and started picking at the cover again.   
He thought for a second, carefully sorting his words and forming sentences.   
"But," he started, and Wilbur looked up, "even if, he loves you just as much as the rest of us. If you feel otherwise then I'm sorry. I never wanted to make you feel bad about what you accomplish. I like your music!"

  
Wilbur laughed again, this time wholeheartedly.   
"Thanks.. " he mumbled and smiled, extending his arms to offer his brother a hug.   
Techno accepted, and Will slung his arms around him. 

They sat for a while and just talked until the door opened, and Tommy sheepishly stepped in.   
Wilburs expression immediately dropped.   
"What do you want? Pretend like you didn't get me in trouble for nothing and continue being annoying?" he hissed. 

  
Tommy's eyes got wide, and he frantically shook his head.   
"Nooo," he whined, "I wanted to say sorry."   
"Oh really?" Wilbur laughed sarcastically.   
Techno elbowed him in the side and gave him a look.   
Wilbur rolled his eyes and sighed. 

  
Tommy stepped closer.   
"I am sorry, really. I didn't want dad to get that angry."  
"Maybe shouldn't have presented your entire repatoire including the crying then." Wilbur murmured.   
"Will, please, can we not fight? I promise I'm not gonna annoy you anymore!" Tommy looked up at him with big blue puppy eyes. Wilbur took a deep breath and nodded.   
"Alright."  
Tommys face lit up immediately, and he flashed a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have another paragraph for this, so mayyyybeee I'll continue it in the future but knowing myself probably not lol anyway I hope you enjoyed this little thing I wrote


End file.
